Bella's Birthday
by claramadesouffles
Summary: One-shot. Bella doesn't want another birthday party; she's a vampire. What happens when Alice gives her one anyway?


This is a nice little one shot that came to me th other night, and I just had to write it! I hope you like it!

* * *

It was your average Saturday night in Forks, well, normal for me. I guess it is not the most average thing to be having a conversation with a vampire on your front porch. Still, it was a fairly normal thing for me. However, this was not a normal topic.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" cheered Alice, and I groaned.

"Alice, I don't want to celebrate my birthday. At all." I said, frowning. "You know that I don't want to think of myself as twenty. I'm already physically older than Edward."

"Well, it's too late. We already got presents," she smiled.

"ALICE CULLEN!" I yelled. What in the universe was she thinking?

"Sorry, Bella," apologized Alice, still smiling. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the house.

I sighed, and surrendered. I reluctantly sat down on the couch in the room full of vampires, and one half-vampire, and half-smiled. _Let's just get this over with, _I thought.

"Thanks guys, but you really don't have to do this," I said.

"Oh no you don't," mumbled Alice, and she smiled. "We're having this party whether you like it or not."

"Alice-"

"Open mine first!" she cheered, shoving a gift wrapped in shiny silver paper into my arms. I nodded reluctantly, and I unwrapped it slowly. It turned out to be a floor length dress, and it looked great. I wondered how it would look on me…

"Thanks, Alice. I like it. Especially the color," I said, noting the blue fabric.

Alice smiled. "Thanks, Bella. It's going to look great on you when we go to the party next week."

I frowned. "What party?"

Alice mirrored my expression. "Oopsies. I have a slight feeling that I wasn't supposed to mention that."

Second, I opened Edward's present. It was a beautiful necklace, with a diamond dangling from the chain. "Wow," I murmured, and I gave him a quick kiss. Actually, I guess it was not as quick as I had thought, because the only reason we broke it up was because Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

Third, Nessie handed me a beautiful hand drawn portrait of her and me in a sunny meadow. Well, beautiful for a child her age, anyway. She even went as far as to pour glitter on top of us!

"Thanks, Nessie!" I said, and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

After a few more presents, I got to Emmett's gift. I slowly unwrapped the paper, and I opened the box. I frowned slightly, and I looked at the blue blanket-thing in front of me.

"You got me a Snuggie?" I asked, looking at Emmett, and back to the blue blob. I flashed back to the commercial I had seen for these things on TV, and I tried t picture myself struggling with the blanket as the woman had. When was the last time I had found it complicated to cover myself with a stupid blanket?

Back in reality, I heard Alice giggle.

Emmett looked like he was about to burst into laughter, and Edward did, too. So much for being a faithful husband.

"Yup," Emmett smiled. "You like it, little sis?"

"Umm…" I hummed, not sure what to say. Again, I had a memory of the person wearing a Snuggie at the football game. I shuddered, and I glanced down at it. I decided to try it on, and just burn it later. I put the box aside, and I slipped my arms through the sleeves. I got up to look at my reflection. As I took my first step, I collapsed, hitting the ground nice and hard. "It's wonderful, Emmett," I said sarcastically, and the room filled with laughter. How did I manage to still be a klutz even though I was supposed to be graceful?

"Good old Bella," muttered Rosalie, and she smiled at me. Wow, was Rosalie pretty when she smiled…

I managed to get back up onto my feet, and I made it back safely to the couch. I plopped back onto the seat, and I sighed as I pulled off the blanket/coat/thing.

"So much for an accident-free birthday," I muttered to myself, and Edward smiled.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Esme said again, and she came over and gave me a hug.

"Let's just say it was… different," I said, smiling.

We all laughed, and I smiled. Maybe next year would not be as-

No, Bella. No. No. No. No. And no. Do not even think about having a party for your birthday next year. We are _not_ having another party after this year.

However, I have to say, it was a night to remember.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
